And Then Time Jumped
by Touch of Grey
Summary: Brainy/Lyle; Brave and the Bold: Book of Destiny


It had been an abnormally normal day in 31st century Metropolis. Brainy was holed up in his lab, Tinya, Gim, and Lu were on city patrol, and Lyle was making his weekly sneak mission into the MSPD headquarters to get the latest scoop.

And then time jumped.

Suddenly, he was visible, and Tinya and Gim were in a prison cell that held an unconscious Fatal Five, supporting what seemed to be a man dressed as his personal hero, the legendary Dark Knight, Batman. As soon as he was out of sight of their enemies, however, the man blacked out. Together, the Legionnaires brought the mystery man to their headquarters, where Brainy confirmed that the man dressed as Batman was in fact the legendary 21st century crime fighter. It was all Lyle could do to keep himself from squealing like an excited teenage girl and asking for an autograph, especially when Brainy ever-so-sarcastically suggested it. Lyle took a moment to consider swallowing all pretense of cool just to annoy his lover, but never got the chance. Knocking out both Lightning Lad and Brainiac 5, Batman made a daring escape, the Haruspex chance weapon firmly in his grasp.

And then time jumped.

Batman had been trying to save them all. The Haruspex wouldn't do anything unless it perceived him as an enemy, so he'd been forced to fight the Legion all over Metropolis. But in the final moments of the fight, the ones that had mattered most, the Lords of Luck appeared and sprocked everything up. The Legion lay around them, dead. Metropolis was all but completely destroyed. All that was left was him, Brainy, Batman, and the evil Lords that had taken them prisoner. Yet Lyle's faith in his hero didn't waver. And oddly enough, it was in this seemingly hopeless situation that Querl's faith in Batman began.

Lyle had seen the flickers of annoyance and petty jealousy flit across his lover's face when Lyle had first shoved him aside to shake the hand of his idol. When he'd protested hunting Batman, even after the hero had elbowed Brainy in the face and stolen his flight ring. When he'd deliberately used himself as bait so that he would be the only Legionnaire that hadn't actually attempted to harm Batman. And now, in their darkest hour, it seemed that Querl finally used his 12-level brain to deduce how important Batman truly was. He knew now why the Lords of Luck had stranded Batman in the future. And unfortunately, he chose that time to shoot his mouth off.

Lyle watched helplessly as one of the Lords reached out and demolished Querl's head in his massive hand. Lyle screamed in agony, a cry that seemed to have jumped straight from Brainy's broken body and into his throat. He sobbed helplessly as he watched his lover's headless corpse drop from the Lord's grip. And then he screamed again, in hysterics now, for Batman to do something, _anything_, that could prevent this from happening.

"Spare the boy."

If the Lords had the capability to laugh, they would have been in stitches.

"Honestly? What are the odds of _that_?"

And then, as they reached out to deliver the same fate to his hero as had befallen his lover, a miracle occurred. A beam of green light appeared out of nowhere, and Batman vanished. As the Lords stood there in bewildered rage, Lyle began to laugh. That was Batman, alright. He defied all laws of probability, the universe, and time travel. He would save them all, a thousand years in the past. In their anger, the Lords reached out to the last standing Legion member, intending on sending him to join his friends.

And then time jumped.

Fini

Just read the first two volumes of the new Brave and the Bold series and I've got to say, I'm digging them. I mean, the latest ones involving DC characters teaming up with former Milestone heroes isn't really knocking my socks off (except the Hardware/Blue Beetle one and the Static/Black Lightning one. Those were really wizard), but the Book of Destiny arcs rrrocked! Then again, it may be the Waid/Perez factor. Are they still doing the book together? If not, that may explain why I'm not so keen on the title anymore.

Anywayzy, if you've not read the books, I highly suggest it. I also highly suggest dropping me a review, as those things give me the incentive I need to write more Threeboot-based Legion fics. Actually, that's a lie. I've got a ton written already, but the reviews stroke my ego enough that I get off my lazy butt and type up the ones I've already written and thusly get more reviews.


End file.
